Kip Tei
In real life' Kip Tei' is one of the first recurring original characters created by KipTeiTei. She serves as one of the main characters in the comic Breakfast with Sister!. In the story Kip Tei is the bigger sister of Kat and the younger sister of Grace. She is the daughter of Dad Tei and Mother Tei. She is shy, clumsy, lazy and modest. She likes eating, shopping, make-up and relaxing.https://kipteitei.deviantart.com/art/Breakfast-with-Sister-Chapter-2-Teaser-359315512 Biography Early Life During Kip's childhood her mother was absent so she grew up with only her dad and her sister. Some time in elementary school she met and befriended fellow classmate Ilsie.https://kipteitei.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Kip2-429940193 As a teenager she was also into sports but quickly gave up.https://kipteitei.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Kip-Answers-618233295 Gaining Weight As a result of quitting sports and over eating, Kip In her teenage years started to gain weight which her sister soon started to make fun of her for. One day while Kat's teasing her for having such a big belly Kip realizes that even though she think this is awkward, she actually likes it. The conflicting thought makes her angry and she storms into her room to eat another box of precooked Cream Puffs. This she soon find out was a mistake, since the precooked goods will swell and double in size inside of her stomach. As her sister enters the room she tries to hide her now enormous gut by putting on her school uniform. The tiny shirt looses it buttons and the belly is revealed to her shocked sister. Kat however finds this very funny and soon she admits that she actually likes seeing Kip in this state. Kat promises to make Kip even bigger. Kip get's scared but she doesn't want to fight her hot headed little sister so she agrees. Kat leaves the room and comes back with even more precooked Cream Puffs and a rope. Kip changes into a summer dress that she think could cover her belly better. Kat laughs at this before tying her up. After feeding Kip, Kat also takes some of the cream puffs for herself but quickly realize that now she is also going to swell. Kip kisses Kat's swelled gut before Kat quickly resumes into feeding Kip again. She continues feeding Kip with the cream puffs. She forces her to drink a bottle of Nepsi. After this Kat states that Kip is looking to be around 9-months pregnant. Kip's summer dress is now too small and is revealing her gut. When leaning backwards Kip manages to break both the chair and the ropes making both girls fall on the floor. The moment is intense and they kiss. Kat continues to tease Kip for her weight while removing her dress and bra. The girls kiss, lick and touch each other until they are interrupted by their dad walking in on them. He faints from the sight and the girls quietly tucks him in his bed and decides never to talk about this again. Kip lies and tells Kat that she wants to forget everything, but alone in her room she gives out a sigh, hoping something like this will happen again. Relationships Kat Tei Kat is Kip's younger sister. Kat is very mean but also very protective of her bigger sister. The relationship later evolves into being a sexual one. Dad Tei Dad knows nothing of Kat and Kip's doings. Featured Artwork Official Artwork by KipTeiTei Awkward call by kipteitei-d3f3xcz.jpg|Awkward call. April 28th 2011. Kip was siply called "my OC" by KipTeiTei Filling out nicely by kipteitei-d3f6lxq.jpg|Filling out nicely. April 29th 2011. Kids are cruel by kipteitei-d3g97ok.jpg|Kids are cruel. May 13th 2011. You are next by kipteitei-d3gyur8.jpg|You are next. May 22nd 2011. Probably the most uncanon drawing of Kip. Lousy restraint by kipteitei-d3jfwg0.jpg|Lousy restraint. June 20th 2011. First drawing of Kip after the start of the comic. Suntan after school by kipteitei-d4179gh.jpg|Suntan After School. July 21st. Considered by creator at the time to be the best drawing of her "OC". Featured Panels Kip trying on clothes.jpg|Kip is trying on clothes. Page 13 of Chapter 2. Sources Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters